Darling, Don't Be Afraid I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years
by saviollaclearwaterpellegrini
Summary: Saviolla Clearwater-Pellegrini is in love with Ukraine, but she unintentionally hurts him in ways she never thought possible. UkrainexOC oneshot OOC Ukraine


You stopped and stared as your boyrfriend Yuri was almost on the verge of tears. You sighed to yourself sadly and you walked up and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." You say sadly. _I hurt him again..._You thought, _Why do I keep doing that? It's always because I don't control what I say._ You were the type of person who was sarcastic and tended to be blunt about things. Often you wondered why on earth he still stayed with you after three years of being together. When you parted from the hug Yuri gave you a teary, yet cheerful smile.

"Don't worry about it dear (Name)." He says. Yuri then leans in and gives you an affectionate peck on the forehead. You couldn't help but giggle at his actions. He always never failed to make you feel special and that was one of the reasons why you loved him so much. You loved the way he held you close, the way he smiled, the way that his voice always sounded so loving when he spoke your name.

Yuri was so sweet and caring that you felt at peace when you were with him. Also, he may not seem like it, but you knew when a push becomes a shove he would be by your side as your protection in a heartbeat. You always felt safe when you were with Yuri, yet, you hated how you would accidentally let your mouth run, enabling you to say things that sounded harsh even though you didn't mean it. You hated how it would surprise him and hurt him to the point that he would be on the verge of tears. You looked at Yuri as he continued to smile lovingly at you and you found that your heart felt heavy.

"(Name)?" asks Yuri, "What's wrong?" His face is surprised and he pulls you into a hug. "I'm sorry!" He cries suddenly, "Did I hurt you anywhere?!" You melt into the hug but then tense when an image of his hurtful expression came into your mind.

_I always end up hurting him..._You thought sadly. _No more, I won't hurt him anymore._

"I'm really sorry Yuri." You say quietly. Yuri stares at you with the surprise expression still on his face. "I keep hurting you. But, it won't happen anymore." Yuri's eyes widened.

"Wait, (Name). What are you saying? Are you..."

"I'm so sorry Yuri. I love you so much." You then ran, leaving Yuri behind.

"(Name)?! (Name)! Come back! (NAME)!"

You felt tears in your eyes as you heard the panic in Yuri's voice. But you did not turn back. You kept on running.

A couple of days past since you ran from Yuri and in all honesty, you felt terrible. All of a sudden you were constantly on your guard and you wouldn't stop thinking. Ever since you left Yuri, it was like all peace and security disappeared. Because of it, you locked yourself in your room finding it the only place where you could feel somewhat safe.

_Look on the bright side (Name). _You think to yourself, _You can finally see Yuri with someone who can control their tongue better than you can. Someone who can stay quiet like that Canadian girl. Someone, whose mouth won't run and say things that you don't even mean. Someone that Yuri can always be happy with. _As you sat on your bed, you teared with the thoughts that ran in your head. You pulled your knees together, hid your face in your knees and cried._Even if I do this, I will never be the person who will make him happy..._

"(Name)? Open up please. I haven't seen you in days, please open up. I'm worried about you."

Your head shot up as you heard a calm and quiet voice from the other side of the door. You stayed silent, part of you hoping that he would leave.

"(Name)? I know you're in there..." You hear Yuri's voice trail off and you sighed in relief as silence once again filled the room. You then slide of your bed and walk to the door; placing your ear against it to make sure that there was no one there.

A couple of minutes passed and you decided to open the door and get some food for you were hungry. You stood up straight -since you were kneeling- and reached for the door handle. But before you could unlock and open the door your window crashed and you whipped around.

"Aah..I didn't think it would shatter that badly.."

You stare in shock as you see Yuri on your windowsill with a pitchfork in his hand. To say you were shocked though, would be an understatement. Your room was on the second floor for the love of pasta! Yuri swung himself into the room and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages don't worry." He then smiles lovingly and walks up to you; placing the pitchfork in a corner.

"Y-You went through my window..." You muttered. Yuri chuckles softly and holds you tightly.

"I know, and I really had to." Yuri's grip on you tightens as if he hasn't held you for years. "I never saw you for the next few days after you ran off . Anya even told me that you locked yourself in your room, I was so worried about you. Why did you run from me?" You sighed heavily feeling constrictions in your chest. You couldn't take it anymore so you cried and told him the truth. Yuri releases you and holds you at arm's length; his stare never leaving yours.

"You hurt me?" He asks, "(Name), why..." Yuri pauses. He thinks for a moment before pulling you hastily into a kiss. You were surprised with Yuri's actions.

"(Name), (Name), (Name)." He says quietly, "My sweet, darling (Name). I've known you for so long...long enough to know that you would never hurt me. I know I cry a lot and I'm weak but-"

"You're not weak Yuri!" You interrupt, but Yuri chuckles and places a finger on your lips. You stay silent.

"(Name), you are the most honest person in the world." He says, "Even though you may be blunt and some of the things you say may sound harsh but I know that you don't mean it that way." Yuri wipes the tears from your eyes and he pulls you into his arms once more.

"But you know what?" Whispers Yuri, "There is the most important reason, and this reason is also why I broke your window, and is also the reason why I stay with you for so long. The most important reason. Do you know what it is sweet (Name)?" You shook your head in response.

"Why is it that you do those things Yuri?" You ask him quietly. Yuri smiles and places an affectionate peck on your lips as he strokes your cheek tenderly.

"It's because I love you."


End file.
